leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM131
* Closed * }} (Japanese: ムサシVSコジロウ！愛と真実のバトルフィールド！！ VS ! Battlefield of Truth and Love!!) is the 131st episode of the , and the 1,070th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 21, 2019. Plot While his friends offer him support, grits his teeth as he waits nervously for his match against Mina to start. Following 's suggestion, Sophocles settles down after taking some deep breaths. asks her older brother to not hold back during their match, declaring that she wants to demonstrate Snowy's full power. Gladion agrees to the request. Meanwhile, Jessie puts on a dash on lipstick as she imagines her Manalo Conference victory speech. Her opponent James, however is dozing off and admits they already know who will win, referring back to Jessie’s earlier admittance. Jessie continues to scold James for his lazy approach. Soon enough, Sophocles's match gets underway. His pursues Mina's through the sky. Vikavolt launches a attack, but Ribombee easily evades it. After a quick dive and change of direction, Ribombee throws a series of s and strikes Vikavolt several times. After the bombardment, Ribombee tosses Vikavolt into the battlefield with . Vikavolt makes a quick recovery and heads straight towards Ribombee. It launches another Zap Cannon, but Ribombee again evades. In its moment of disorientation, Vikavolt zips behind and grabs a hold of Ribombee with its mandibles. With its opponent immobilized, Vikavolt claims the round with a close range . Nanu makes the official ruling and declares Sophocles the winner. As Meowth and continue to serve doughnuts to the hungry Manalo Conference crowd, Jessie and James's match is beginning. Jessie enters the stadium under the pseudonym "Musasina" with by her side, and her profile statement is read out to the crowd. Though for James, going by the name "Dekojiro", the announcer declares that no profile was submitted. Jessie realizes that she forgot to send the profile in, though considers it a good sign that the match will be in her favor. Nanu signals for the sixth match to begin. James's Mareanie starts things off with a . Wobbuffet, however, deflects the move with ease. James orders Mareanie to use , but Wobbuffet simply reflects the attack back with . Wobbuffet's defenses continue to prevent any damage, however both sides are beginning to look exhausted. James realizes that the match will continue to wage on, so he whispers to Mareanie to pretend to be incapacitated. Though seeing Mareanie's kind eyes, James erupts with determination and orders a Spike Cannon. Jessie is a gasp as the attack comes ever closer. Wobbuffet manages to in time, but Mareanie's continued onslaught eventually causes the defensive barrier to weaken. In a massive explosion, Wobbuffet is thrown into the air and is knocked out as he hits the battlefield. Jessie falls to her knees as her path to fame becomes even more distant. James, however, cheer and Mareanie poisons him as a sign of her endearment. Next, and Acerola call out their Pokémon, and respectively. Acerola orders a , though the attack is destroyed by Marowak's . Rapooh shudders momentarily before launching a . Marowak emerges unscathed as it manages to block the attack with a . Rapooh retaliates with another Shadow Punch. As it launches the attack, Marowak's Bonemerang narrowly misses its target. The Shadow Punch strikes Marowak, who is then immobilized by Rapooh's Ability, . Acerola orders Rapooh to use and it promptly steals Marowak's bone club, instantly limiting Marowak's move set. Rapooh takes the opportunity to lash Marowak with a Shadow Ball and Shadow Punch. As Rapooh readies another Shadow Punch, Marowak is freed from Cursed Body and slams into its opponent with . The impact winds Rapooh, who then absorbs Marowak into its body. Soon enough, Marowak emerges from Rapooh's body with its bone club in hand. Acerola is unfazed as she calls for a Shadow Ball. Marowak retaliates, batting the Shadow Ball back at Rapooh before striking it with a Shadow Bone attack. Rapooh hits the field and Hapu promptly award Kiawe the victory, allowing him to advance to the next round. The announcer excitedly declares that next up is a sibling showdown between Gladion and Lillie. , with pom poms in hand, and her staff cheer Lillie on, much to Lillie's embarrassment. Lillie has Snowy summon a , instantly changing the battle conditions to suit Snowy's typing. Gladion quickly orders to attack with though Snowy is uninjured as she hid amongst the growing frost. Gladion is mildly impressed by Snowy's Ability, admitting that Lillie is growing as a . He orders a Shadow Ball, which smashes through Snowy’s defenses and strikes its target. As the Hail conditions fade, Lillie decides for a more drastic measure, her Z-Move. Lillie executes her Z-Pose perfectly and Snowy lashes Umbreon with . Umbreon, however, emerges fine and knocks Snowy out with a super effective . As Lillie comforts Snowy in her arms, Hapu announces that Gladion is the winner. Lusamine is particularly proud of her two children, admitting she wishes her husband Mohn could be there to watch. That night, the round two match ups are revealed on the Pokémon Center screen as: Gladion versus Dekojiro, Ash and Hau, Kiawe is up against Sophocles while Guzma will battle . Hau is particularly excited by the match up, with his and Ash's Rowlet exchanging a series of fighting words. Rowlet is so stirred up that it flies out of the Center to call for its family. As it soars, it notices a passing by and promptly orders it to deliver the all-important message. Major events * defeats Mina, advancing to the second round. * James defeats Jessie, advancing to the second round. * Acerola is revealed to have the . * defeats Acerola, advancing to the second round. * Snowy is revealed to have as its Ability. * defeats , advancing to the second round. * The match-ups of the second round are revealed to be: ** Gladion versus James ** versus Hau ** Kiawe versus Sophocles ** Guzma versus * asks a to bring its foster family to the Manalo Stadium. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * Professor Burnet * * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * * Wicke * * Acerola * Mina * Hau * Guzma (TV screen) * Jīkyō (voice only) * Crowd Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Acerola's; ; Mimikins) * (Acerola's; Greedy Rapooh) * (Mina's) * (Hau's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Poké Problem: The Pokémon that sends out in today's episode is...? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Umbreon * The last part of the Japanese title is a reference to 's . * This episode marks the first time Jessie and James have faced each other in an official . * 's musical piece is used during the ending of Jessie and James's battle. * , , , , Mallow, , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages 131 Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Musashi VS Kojirō! Ai to Shinjitsu no Battle Field!! es:EP1074 fr:SL131 it:SM131 ja:SM編第131話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第131集